


Do you like me? I love you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Happy Ending, Isaac and Scott are dummies, M/M, One Shot, Scott likes Isaac, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles, awkward and clumsy, has a crush on Derek Hale. Little did he know, Derek liked him back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall-side relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Do you like me? I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, here's a cute little happy one shot for you guys! I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you all like it! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated <3!

Stiles panted, his hands resting on his knees as he bent over, trying to get more air into his lungs. Coach had made them run suicides, most of the team puking before they even finished the laps. Stiles was with them on that one, his body not built for shit like this.

“I swear… it’s like he’s trying to kill us…” Stiles panted, Scott nodding a bit, panting as well.

Scott may be a werewolf, but that didn’t hinder him from still having human reactions. Stiles stood straighter after catching most of his breath, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. Scott wrapped an arm around the tops of his shoulders, pulling him in for a side hug. They walked like that to the locker room, passing by the basketball team, hearing them give loud wolf whistles (hah, pun intended). Stiles looked over to give them a piece of his mind, but the words died on his tongue.

Derek Hale was staring at him, and Derek Hale had a smirk on his face. The smirk he used on girls.

“Lookin’ good today, Stilinski.” Derek said, his voice low, sultry. Stiles cursed the way his body reacted to the sound, shifting on the spot.

“Thanks.” He mumbled softly.

He didn’t know how to respond to flirting from anyone, since no one ever really did. Derek gave him a soft smile, Scott scoffing a little and pulling them away from the group. Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek shamelessly staring at his body.

“You cannot have a crush on Derek Hale.” Scott said.

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“He’ll break your heart. Just like he did to Paige. Just like he’ll do to Jennifer.”

Oh, right. Jennifer. His girlfriend. Stiles kicked himself mentally, wishing for once in his life he could have a crush on someone that wasn’t taken, or that wasn’t so far out of his league. He had grown his hair out to be a little longer, and had grown into his body, the lacrosse workouts really helping to define his shape.

But Jennifer had it all. The nice waist, the nice chest, the long curly hair, the clear skin, just… everything. No wonder Derek fell for her.

Stiles just wanted Derek to fall for him.

\----------------------------------------------

Both Scott and Stiles had finished changing into their regular clothing after practice, Stiles rolling up the sleeves on his flannel. They walked out of the locker room, neither one of them seeing the crowd in front of them. Scott bumped into a kid named Isaac who sent a charming smile his way, and Stiles ran into, you guessed it, Derek Hale.

Derek caught Stiles around the waist, his hands slowly squeezing the skin there. Stiles gasped softly, looking up at Derek to see his gaze focused intensely on Stiles, not anywhere else. Stiles broke the look between them, looking over at Scott who had a doped out expression on his face, staring at Isaac. Stiles pulled himself gently from Derek’s grip, apologizing to both boys for interrupting them, and dragging Scott away.

He smacked Scott upside the back of his head, Scott doing the same to him. They pushed each other back and forth, both of them laughing when they started to get more into the ‘fight’. Scott got Stiles in a headlock, Stiles pulling a move and maneuvering himself so he had Scott pinned to the floor.

“Did you learn that from Allison?” Scott asked, out of breath by the sudden movement.

“Yes.” Stiles laughed and helped him back up, both of them continuing on down to the cafeteria.

They didn’t see the two wolves watching them from down the hallway.

\----------------------------------------------

“I just think that—”

“No, Stiles, we’re not doing that.”

“Scott, c’mon, please?” Stiles begged and whined, Scott holding steady.

“What’s in it for me?” Scott asked.

Stiles looked around the room, eyes settling on Isaac who was staring at them. Stiles smirked a little, turning back to Scott.

“I’ll get you Isaac’s number.”

Scott perked up at that, nodding vehemently.

“Yes, yes, we’re doing this, one hundred percent.” Scott said, standing and tossing out his trash.

Stiles laughed, being hauled up by Scott, Scott dragging him to coach’s office.

Stiles pulled the items out of his bag, handing them to Scott. It was a prank they played every year, the one where they’d wreck coach’s office for shits and giggles.

They worked quickly and efficiently, getting the job done right. They put the final touch on the desk, both of them laughing a little then heading out, locking the door up again.

“Now, go and get me Isaac’s number.” Scott said. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Please?” Scott asked, and Stiles smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” Stiles said.

Scott watched after him, and Stiles took a deep breath. There were a lot of popular people at the table, and even better, Jennifer was there, slinging herself all over Derek’s lap. Derek just looked quite uncomfortable.

He walked up to the table, taking another deep breath, and wrung his hands together.

“Hi, Stiles.” Isaac said, a hint of accent peaking through.

“Hi, Isaac. Listen, um, my buddy, Scott? You know him right?” A nod. “Great, well, he was wondering if he could get your number.” Isaac chuckled lowly, pushing out of his seat and standing to his full height.

Stiles came face to face with Isaac’s chest, his head reaching Isaac’s collarbones. Isaac was one tall motherfucker.

“Let me go talk to Scott, yeah?” Isaac said.

Stiles swallowed and nodded. Isaac wasn’t unattractive, Stiles wouldn’t mind tapping that, but he wasn’t the one he was interested in. He looked over, Derek’s jaw set in a clench, Jennifer trying to soothe him. Stiles looked at him confused, and Derek just pushed Jennifer off gently. He got up, brushing past Stiles, fingers skimming along his wrists.

Stiles may not understand flirting, but he understood social cues.

He followed Derek, both of them stopping near one of the farther bathrooms. Derek rubbed at his chin, his mind looking like it was thinking.

“You don’t like Isaac like that, right?” He asked.

Stiles was a little taken back.

“I mean, he’s attractive, but no, I don’t want to date him… is there something wrong with me liking guys…?” Stiles asked, his voice small. Derek shook his head quickly, grabbing Stiles’ arms gently.

“No, no, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you liking dudes. I like dudes.” Derek said.

“I like women.”

“I like women too.” Derek said, a small smile forming on his face.

“Great… uh, so, we’re both bisexual… what do we do now?” Stiles didn’t understand where this was going.

Did Derek just want to talk sexuality, or?

“Stiles. I like you. Like, I really, really, _really_ , like you.” Derek said.

Stiles was a little taken back.

“But you’re with Jennifer.” He said, confused.

“Not really. She thinks we’re dating, but we were just friends with benefits. We haven’t done anything for months. Not since I met you.” Huh, he did meet Derek a few months ago.

“So, you like me…?” Stiles asked.

“I like you.”

“Well, good… cause I like you too.” Stiles said shyly.

Finally.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Woo! That’s my baby! Look at number twenty-four!” Stiles heard Derek yell from the stands.

They had been together for two months now, and Stiles was happier than ever. Derek treated him so good, made him feel good too.

They still hadn’t had their first kiss yet though.

Stiles blushed a little, going back onto the field to score the last goal.

He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins, felt the kick in his step. He crouched down low with one of the players on the opposite team, both of them glaring at one another. The ref blew the whistle, Stiles getting the upper hand, cradling the ball in his stick. He dodged other teammates, carefully moving his body so he wouldn’t hit anyone. He reached the rival team’s goal, throwing the ball in and scoring the final point right as the timer blared, signaling the end of the game.

He pulled his helmet and gloves off, cheering with his teammates, all of them putting them on top of their shoulders.

He looked over at the crowd to see that Derek had that _look_ in his eye. He blushed a little, looking away and asking to be set down. He gathered himself, grabbing his stuff from the ground, turning and running smack dab into Derek’s chest.

He looked up, about to speak, but Derek silenced him with a kiss.

The kiss wasn’t anything extraordinary, wasn’t anything that caused Stiles to scream it from the roof tops, but it was enough for his knees to buckle, for him to find purchase on Derek’s arms.

Derek grabbed his waist, squeezing it gently, and Stiles leaned more into the kiss than anything.

They pulled away after several minutes, both of them catching their breath.

“Do you still like me?”

Derek smiled.

“I love you.”


End file.
